


Fury and Patience

by TheNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just want them to be in love, M/M, Reinzo, The Closet Sinner takes a break, can you feel me?, midnight posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He hated having Reinhardt see him like this, even though he knew his temper was fierce, perhaps even fiercer, in the months before they ever got together. That Reinhardt had seen this all before, even been the instigator of it a few times. Hanzo couldn't shake the shame either way.'</p><p>-----</p><p>Hanzo suffers from his fury and homesickness, and all Reinhardt can do is love and be patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury and Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my husband, who convinced me Disney songs were the best way to get the mood to write sweet scenes. A bit of a palette cleanser from writing all my filth for the last couple of weeks (also, these lovely guys deserve more than just smut from me). It was a bit challenging too, cause I hate writing conflict, but I love hurt/comfort. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy! I hope it warms you up a bit (as it did for me, because it is freezing right now at the moment, wow thanks winter).

It'd been light when he'd stormed outside, the sun casting vibrant hues of orange and pinks across the rocky cliffs. His favourite part of Gibraltar from the base was the view. Fascinated with the colours at sunset that danced across the ocean, bright but didn't drown out the naturals colours of the mountain they stood on. Hanzo had ignored all this, slinging himself into one of the trees. He'd wore himself out by treating the forest as an obstacle course, moving fast and hard and firing off imaginary arrows at imaginary targets. 

Now it was dark, and all he'd achieved was burning his ire into angry embers. He grunted, restlessly pacing back and forth on the cliffs edge, walking off the ache in his muscles. He'd be sore in the morning and despite bringing it on himself, it still served to annoy him. 

In his head, he could still hear the ringing of shouting voices. The aftermath of an argument he'd had with a few team-mates this afternoon. He could barely remember what had started it (whether that was because he didn't want to remember or it really had been something so insignificant), just knew that the frayed nerves he'd woken up with this morning had finally caught a light. 

He tensed when footsteps sounded behind him, cocking his head to the side so that he may observe who dared approached. The hulking form of Reinhardt had him breathing out harshly, snapping his head back around so that he couldn't see his lover. 

'Go back inside Reinhardt'

He hated having Reinhardt see him like this, even though he knew his temper was fierce, perhaps even fiercer, in the months before they ever got together. That Reinhardt had seen this all before, even been the instigator of it a few times. Hanzo couldn't shake the shame either way. No good partner would put their love in this situation. 

'And leave you to your woes?'

Hanzo clenched his jaw, glancing back and nostrils flaring as he exhaled harshly. 

'Yes!'

Reinhardt hummed, shifting his weight to the side as he placed his hands on his hips, eyes turning upwards to the clear night sky. Hanzo scowled, eyeing up his form, then turned away again, ready to continue stewing in his hurt and guilt. His hands clenched as ghosts of pass conflicts aligned themselves with the argument he'd just had. A voice pointed out the similarities, showing just how little he'd changed. How if he'd had a sword in hand, would he have struck them down? Blind in his fury until all he held dear had been destroyed once more.

The thought stuck, and he swallowed thickly. 

He ached suddenly and fiercely in that moment. Longed to see the vast blue of the Mediterranean turn into a sea of pink petals. He wanted to be walking through the stone gardens of his family, and exploring in the long grass of the Sakura orchard. Wanted to tuck himself away in his study, and find peace under the loving gaze of his mother's portrait. 

He surprised himself, feeling his eyes stings and blinked furiously. The ache gave way to frustration, knowing he couldn't just run, not only because of the physical distance between him and his home, but also because he wouldn’t allow himself. He didn't deserve his ancestral home. 

Hanzo startled at the fingers suddenly near his face, jerking back and glancing up to the side when he heard quiet shushing sounds. Reinhardt's face was soft and indulgent, slow as he moved his giant hand forward, letting the backs of his fingers brush against Hanzo's cheek. He turned Hanzo to face him, as if guiding a skittish creature. Hanzo glanced back and forth, breath coming faster and brows drawing closer as that hand got closer and closer and…

gently cupped his cheek. Reinhardt's hand was huge and rough, yet incredibly warm. Hanzo's wide eyes met Reinhardt's as a thumb stroked under an eye. Hanzo's breath felt caught in his chest, heart beating with harsh thumps. He couldn't move, weighted down by the gentle fondness in Reinhardt's eyes. 

'shhh' Reinhardt crooned, 'no tears Liebling' 

Hanzo almost snapped that he hadn't been crying, anger flaring up to overcome any warmth he'd be feeling, but Reinhardt's comforting smile, and the familiar crows feet around his eyes, quickly soothed it. 

'You frown too much my sparrow' his lion rumbled, leaning forward to press dry lips to Hanzo's forehead. Hanzo closed his eyes at the affectionate gesture, the knot throbbing in his chest loosening at his loves familiar feel. The hand on his cheek travelled to cup his chin, tilting Hanzo's head. The feather light touch of their lips meeting had him sighing. His shoulders dropped and all the tension flowed out him as river. The comfort he long thought only Hanamura could bring, found him through Reinhardt's encompassing hold. 

Reinhardt chuckled, leaning back to observe his lovers pink-cheeked face, marvelling at the peaceful expression. Much better than the bitter, self-loathing one from before. His sparrow truly was a sight to behold, in his fury, and in his peace. He abruptly tweaked Hanzo's nose, chuckling as his archer jerked back with a blink, hand coming up to touch the offended spot. 

'You will get wrinkles' he teased, huffing a laugh at Hanzo's offended expression and caught him around the waist when he made to storm off again. He pressed a rougher kiss, all whiskers, to Hanzo's forehead, ignoring the shorter man’s grumble as he led them off back into the base. 

Tomorrow, the others would come forward to apologise, and Hanzo would stumble through accepting them and giving his own. Til then, Reinhardt brought his lover closer, bending forward when Hanzo tilted his chin up again in a silent request, to share another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for reading guys! It was really fun, and refreshing to write this. 
> 
> If you like, please drop a kudo and/or a comment, and I hope to see you again for my next fic! Have a great day/night people.


End file.
